Heat in the Cold Forest
by SuperSaiyanBlack
Summary: Naruto is about to get his world rocked by a certain Hyuga during their time in the Forest of Death. But this isn't the normal shy, timid Hyuga girl we all know and love. You could say she's grown quite a bit...


**Naruto's snake story takes an unusual yet enjoyable turn when Hinata appears.**

 **But this Hinata is very different from the one he knows.**

Naruto was in a tight spot, and by tight spot I mean he was currently being squeezed tightly by a giant snake.

"Crap! Slithery bastard isn't letting up!"

Struggle as he might, the creature soon did what came natural, it opened its giant maw and swallowed him whole.

"Gross!" Naruto yelled as he was sent sliding though the snakes disgusting saliva.

"Big mistake you prick! You wanna eat me so badly then fine! I'll make you so stuffed that you'll explode!

Naruto, with a bit of struggling brought his hands into a familiar hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Juts-"

But just as Naruto was about to take out his slithery opponent, he heard a battle cry from the outside and felt as if the snake that currently housed him in its stomach was being lifted and slammed repeatedly.

"What the hell's goin on?!" Naruto exclaimed as he started to feel sick in the stomach.

"Whatever! At least they're keeping this thing from digesting me! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the snake in question began to expand and expand more and more until finally: BOOM!

Its body was blown to pieces and about 500 Narutos spilled out of its carcass. "Gross!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried desperately to wipe away the snake entrails from his hair, face and body.

"Too close." Naruto sighed in relief and took another look at his would be predator and was shocked by what he saw.

Its head, just as the rest of what remained of the rest of its body looked as though it'd been pummeled by a person with boulders for fists, its eyes were bruised and bloody, its mouth that hung agape showed its cracked fangs. Its head and body were all covered from head to tail in deep dents and gashes.

"I don't even think I did most of this..." Said Naruto a bit shaken. "Who could've done this?!"

There was a bit of a shake in the ground, and Naruto turned around to its source and got his answer: It was a woman, but not one he'd ever seen before.

She stood at 7ft tall and had deep, lavender eyes. Her long hair which went down to her lower back was a fine shade of indigo and seemed to have bit of a shiny party that glistened even in the deep forest they were standing in. Naruto, in his moment of shock was able to finally recognize her as someone he knew.

"H-Hinata? Is that you?!"

But this wasn't the Hinata he knew, she was completely different.

Her body was covered from head to toe in muscle. Her biceps dwarfed the branches of the surrounding trees. Her thighs were no different yet still maintained an excellent amount of womanly curviness. Her body in general was like that of an hourglass yet her waist was a bit thicker with more muscle in her abs. Her boobs were the size of the finest, most round watermelons and Naruto had a hard time not staring at them and not imagining his head being nestled between them.

It was truly hard not to seeing as how they were barely covered by her two piece loin cloth.

Naruto's mouth hung agape as he continued to gaze at his seductive partner in battle.

His mind came back to earth as the snakes bisected tail wiggled violently about and finally smacked a nearby rock into the two shinobi.

"LOOK OUT" Naruto yelled as he somehow managed to push Hinata's new form out of the way of the oncoming debris.

Naruto took the hit head on to the face and stumbled to stand and stay conscious until finally falling.

The last thing he saw before fading out was Hinata rushing to him.

DRIP

Naruto opened his eyes and shot up from his position in what looked like a sewer. He looked up to see a gigantic gate with a tag in the middle that read the word "Seal."

He saw a pair of giant eyes open and a gigantic, menacing set of teeth open in a sinister smile.

"YOU GAVE ME QUITE A SCARE BOY...I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU'D DIE FOR A SECOND. AND FOR THAT GIRL NO LESS, YOU HUMANS ARE ALWAYS SO SENTIMENTAL."

"You're...the..."

"YES I AM. I NEVER IMAGINED US MEETING THIS WAY, BUT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MY JAILER CARELESSLY PUTS THEIR LIFE IN PERIL. TELL ME BOY...DO YOU HONESTLY THINK IT WAS WORTH IT NEARLY DYING TO SAVE ONE FEMALE?"

"What? Of course! Hinata's my friend and I don't just stand there and let my friends die! I don't care who or what comes for them! I'll protect my friends with my life!

There was a long silence until the fox in question let out a loud sinister cackle that echoed throughout the sewer-like area.

"SO THAT'S IT HUH? YOU'RE READY AND WILLING TO DIE FOR SUCH A FEEBLE CAUSE? YOU TRULY ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN HIM."

"From who?" Naruto inquired.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT BOY. OUR TIME IS UP. AND BE SURE TO GIVE ME A GOOD SHOW. IT'S NOT EVERYDAY I GET TO WATCH MY CONTAINER TAKE HIS VIXEN."

"What? Vixen? What are you talking about?!"

"YOU'LL SEE."

And with that, the monster fox let out another evil laugh as Naruto was pulled out of this mindscape and back into the real world.

Naruto sat up again but this time a bit slower.

He felt a draft and soon realized that he was only in his underwear.

"Where are my clothes?!" Naruto asked out loud, which alerted the attention of Hinata, who had just came back from catching fish.

She dropped the giant one she was carrying and quickly rushed over to him. She crawled over to him closer and closer until there wasn't even an inch between them.

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red and his heart nearly pounded ts way out of his heart, being so close to her like this, and in his underwear no less was almost too much. It also didn't help that her position in front of him gave him an excellent view of her ample cleavage. It was like his face was being swallowed whole by them.

In fact, it was.

Naruto snapped out his boob-induced trance and found himself with a face-full of Hinata's tits. His heart really seemed to pick up the pace.

He was barely able to look up to see Hinata smiling down at him, while caressing the back of his head, her fingers gently brushing through his blonde hair.

Naruto was in a state of paradise and snuggled deeper into Hinata's ample bosom. His arms were soon wrapped around her waist, with his hands caressing her back.

Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto's hands explore her body.

She soon pulled down her loin cloth top and threw it to the side. She pulled Naruto's face to one of her nipples.

As if by instinct Naruto took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck, earning more deep, gruff moans from Hinata, who brought his lower body into her lap and pulled off his boxers, letting his erect cock free from its jail. She gazed at it with hungry eyes as she stared at his length which dwarfed a banana and a cucumber glued together. Hinata took it in her hand and began to gently stroke it, making Naruto moan through strokes of her nipple with his tongue. He soon squeezed the entire breast with one hand while slowly caressing the other.

Meanwhile, Hinata began to more intensely stroke his cock. Earning even louder moans from her whiskered crush who began to be rougher with his nipple sucking until finally he released his load with a loud moan.

Hinata continued to stroke his cock, shooting more fluid out of it while Naruto swallowed gulps of her breasts' milk.

Hinata hugged Naruto into her breasts again and rubbed her wet clit against his still erect shaft.

She let out a gasp as she felt Naruto's fingers caress and tease her folds. She laid her body down and parted her legs, giving Naruto a full view of her womanhood.

He crawled down to her pussy and slowly dipped his tongue into it. He tasted it more and more and was enticed by the smell and taste of her juices. He lapped up the juices and was soon found his head trapped between Hinata's thighs that closed slightly around his head, and with Hinata holding his head in place as he continued his work despite being afraid for his life for a second.

It wasn't long until Hinata's juices squirted out onto Naruto's face.

Naruto licked the juices up even more and then sat up on his knees. Hinata, who had composed herself did the same and brought her face closer to Naruto's. Soon she cupped his cheeks in both hands and drew his face closer and closer to hers.

Naruto knew what was happening, so he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He felt her come closer and closer to him until...

A wet tongue brushed up and down his face.

"Just as good." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata then let go of his face and walked over to a nearby tree and bent over, hugging it. Unknowingly giving Naruto a great view of her round rear end. She looked over her shoulder to her new lover and wiggled her butt, inviting him to take her.

Naruto knew this was the most serious part of this sort of thing. So he calmed his lighting fast heart and got up and walked over to Hinata.

He gripped her wide, sexy hips and slowly thrust himself into her still leaking wet womanhood.

Both he and Hinata let out loud screams of pleasure as Naruto thrust in and out and in and out over and over again. Naruto gripped Hinata's hips tighter as he continued to thrust into her. He loved every second of this and began to thrust in faster and faster and deeper, loving the feeling of his pelvis bouncing off of her ample butt.

Hinata on her part loved every single moment of Naruto ravaging her body. She squeezed the tree she was hugging harder and harder with each and every thrust from Naruto. Her fingers dug deeper and deeper into the tree, which threatened to be uprooted or squeezed in two by her. Her tongue hung agape from her mouth and her eyes threatened to roll to the back of her head as Naruto continued to his work.

After what felt like an eternity, Naruto finally released his load inside of Hinata and dropped back first to the forest floor, panting heavily as his cock squirted out more and more of his seed.

Hinata crouched to the floor, panting heavily herself as well as she felt Naruto's seed course through her.

She looked to see Naruto's cock still erect and ready for use. She was beckoned by Naruto to come for more fun and soon answered his call.

She straddled his smaller body and slowly let her wet pussy engulf his cock. She rocked her hips with all she had with her back straight and her hands behind her head. Naruto even began thrusting upwards, meeting her halfway as she continued to bounce wildly on him. She soon dropped her body forward, her fingers digging into the earth as she continued rocking her hips with her ample breasting swinging and jiggling close to Naruto's face.

Naruto tried to bring his face to them but couldn't force his body enough.

Hinata may have read his mind, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him back into her breasts and laid her body down. Naruto's head was engulfed by her breasts even more as she continued to bounce and rock her hips. Naruto was in pure bliss under the weight of Hinata's massive tits as he latched onto one of them with his mouth. After a good hour of their bodies rubbing against each other, their hands holding and groping one another, they both released their fluids.

Hinata tiredly rolled herself off of Naruto and laid down next to him.

Naruto then surprised her by mashing his lips to hers in a sloppy wet kiss that she eagerly returned. She stroked the back of his head and hugged him closer to him.

After the kiss was done, Naruto and Hinata laid together in each other's embrace and went to sleep.

The exam clearly could wait.

THE END?


End file.
